


Harry Fears No Weather

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Community: hp_drizzle, Dom/sub, Don’t copy to another site, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, M/M, Mental Link, Shibari, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: The mental link between Tom and Harry was amplified immensely by rain which wasn't anything Harry had ever heard of - nor had Tom for the matter.





	Harry Fears No Weather

**Author's Note:**

> My heartfelt _thank you_ goes to C. and D. for being my fabulous alpha and beta reader. And to our mod for braving this event - year after year. ♥

_**Harry Fears No Weather**_

And from the rain 

Comes a river running 

Wild that will create

An empire for you.

Empire - Of Monster And Men

Heavy-laden clouds were hanging low in an overcast sky. After a stormy night, dawn had risen and brought with it a considerable amount of looming rain. Thick layers of foggy grey drifted around the mountain tops surrounding Hogwarts. Harry stood outside the great doors, taking slow and deep breaths. Before Tom, Harry had loved the sun. His memories conjured a glossed over illusion of easier days when he had played Quidditch under clear blue skies, problems in hindsight only fickle apparitions. 

Now...things were different. 

Impending rain caused giddiness inside Harry. The air around him was buzzing with static; electricity ignited sparks to crawl over his skin. His scar was acting up, but it was just a welcome prickling announcing the things to come instead of the pain it used to split his head with. Nobody around him felt it. No one even realised what rain would do to him. Some rare days, when the sun shone bright, Harry thought it probably didn't bode well for him that neither his best friends nor McGonagall or their colleagues and pupils even had an inkling. But those lucid days were sparse in the Scottish Highlands where the weather was prone to be moist and gloomy. Right to Harry's liking. He didn't care much for the sun anymore. He hadn't in a long time.

The first drops would fall soon. Tom's voice, his Master's soft whispering was only just out of reach. Not much longer before Harry would hear him again. Their connection had always been there as had had the now-demolished one with Voldemort. The mental link between Tom and Harry was amplified immensely by rain which wasn't anything Harry had ever heard of - nor had Tom for the matter. 

He smiled when big blobs landed on his head and petrichor, carrying the smell of wet soil and fallen leaves, wafted around him. With it, their nexus blossomed from electrons flickering amongst Harry's aura into real telepathy.

_Harry, are you awake?_

_Yes._

Indignant silence answered him.

_Yes, sir._

_That's better._

_I'm sorry, Master. It's been too long since I last saw you._

_True. I hope you are coming prepared._

_Of course, sir. I would never forget about it or any of your rules._

_Ah, and who forgot the proper salutation just now? Also, remember how rebellious and mulish you were when we first met._

_Sir, please...don't._

_Hush. If I want to remind you of your past and recent transgressions, it is my prerogative to do so. You are mine, Harry. I can do whatever I want with you. Talk to you like I deem it necessary._

Goosebumps broke out on Harry's skin. Not only caused by the piquing words, but also due to the rain which had grown stronger with every step that he had taken away from Hogwarts' doorstep towards the Forbidden Forest. It dripped down Harry's collar as he went to meet his Master in the woods.

_Merlin, sir, I wish I was already with you._

_Patience, Harry._

Harry grumbled and shook his head in a useless attempt to get rid of the wet strands clinging to his forehead. Tom's amused laughter rang through his head.

Headwind caught him and together with the whipping rain it made him slip on the loose branches covering the small path he hurried along. Harry knew his way in this forest by now but spurred on by anticipation he tripped more often than usual. He cursed silently when he nearly plunged headfirst into some small Scottish pines in his haste. The baby trees didn't look like much and resembled shrubs, but their spiky needles scratched Harry's palms when he sprawled out to catch his equilibrium. 

_Don't hurt yourself in your haste._

_I'm trying._

_You know I cannot pick you apart if you are not in one piece, Harry._

Harry inhaled sharply. It was a cold April morning and he was wet and yet it was as if a fire was running through his veins. He wanted to shed his coat and trousers, the latter constricting his half-hard prick painfully. Tom would take him apart so good and that was exactly what he needed. To distract himself, he gazed down at his sore hands and considered for a second to use an Episkey on the scrapes. But Harry knew his Master wouldn't approve. He would want to heal Harry himself… or inflict more pain. So, he refrained.

_Well done. It is still a big challenge for you to remain passive and let someone else handle things, isn't it?_

_Don't call me out like that, sir._

_Harry!_

His Master's voice turned frosty which made him shudder. 

_Don't fret. It's unbecoming, pet._

There was some cold and uncomfortable silence in Harry's head before the mood swung and turned lighter again.

_Look up!_

Harry did. A ramshackle hut had materialised in his vision while he had been distracted. He smiled. After a few more steps, the familiar tingle of crossing a Fidelius Charm washed over him and the illusion of an about-to-collapse-shack rearranged itself into a sturdy wooden cabin. Its door opened and Tom stepped outside to welcome him.

Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest upon seeing Tom standing there tall, poised, and ridiculously handsome. Compared to Harry's soddy and rumpled appearance Tom looked pristine and dry, donned in charcoal trousers with a matching cashmere sweater and freshly coiffed hair. His ruby and grey mottled eyes gleamed possessively, taking Harry in. 

"I see you put in an effort to dress nicely but the rain thwarted your plans," Tom said while he stepped closer until they were standing just inches apart. 

His Master's right hand came up and his thumb pressed against Harry's lips while the remaining fingers were cupping his jawline. 

Harry swallowed heavily and waited.

"I'm proud of your patience, pet," Tom praised him, while he carefully nudged Harry's mouth open and slipped the tip of his finger in.

"You are allowed to put your tongue to good use."

Shivering, Harry sucked the thumb in his mouth as if his life were depending on it. Tom's expression didn't change but Harry could feel his Master's delighted laughter in his mind. It was doubly intense to be around Tom while it rained. His body and physical voice were around Harry and at the same time, they still shared their mental link, witnessing each other's mental outpourings. A soft sigh escaped Harry and his cock twitched in his pants.

_Let's go inside._

The command permeated Harry's sidetracked mind and he concentrated. Composed orders kept the desires in check. Tom was Harry's Master. He was as merciless with himself as he was with Harry. His want was being coiled like a spring and Harry wished he could untwist it, but it wasn't up to him to do so. All these thoughts flickered through his brain while he moved towards the cabin's open door.

Tom followed him. His physical presence was tangible through the link and was probably only steps behind Harry. Harry swore he felt his Master's hungry eyes roam over his backside while he heard how Tom appreciated him without voicing it aloud.

_You look very handsome today, pet. I like how these trousers cling to your calves and thighs and am quite cross with this coat for hiding your delectable arse from my gaze. It'll be all the sweeter to have you naked soon._

Harry's strides grew faster and again Tom's laughter rang through him. The moment he crossed the threshold magic brushed over him. His clothes vanished and Harry gasped. His Master always surprised him. None of their encounters was like another. Never before Harry had been disrobed this fast. It spoke of Tom's impatience, something that rarely got showcased. Not to him. Not like this. Harry couldn't wait to see if it would make itself known again. 

He gazed around, taking in his surroundings. The cabin's interior changed with Tom's moods and aligned itself with his needs. It was bare today. A king-size bed stood in the middle of the room like an altar of sacrifice. Tom's amusement at this thought was palpable and Harry knew he reacted as intended. Harry was the sacrifice. His body and his mind were offerings to his Master's lust and depravity. He didn't want it any other way.

"You are right, Harry. I yearn with a passion to have you. Yet, restraint is a virtue and even though we have been separated for some time we both have to earn our place on this bed today."

Before Harry had fully comprehended Tom's words another order came. Once more unspoken.

_Kneel on the floor and put out your arms, palms up._

Harry knelt and stretched out his arms awkwardly. At least he was docile he thought self-consciously. 

_Don't belittle yourself. The only one allowed to knock your ego into shape is your Master. And I reserve to do so solely when you need punishment or a reminder whose possession you are._

His Master stood right behind him, cottony cloth pressing against Harry's bare buttocks before his leg pressed closer, prickling along his cleft and balls. Harry didn't curb his tremor. 

His Master's elation flooded his mind and his firm hand patted Harry's shoulder while drops trickled from his wet hair. A second later a drying charm tingled over him, leaving behind his usual unruly black mop. 

Harry's outstretched arms grew heavier with every passing minute but he fought to keep them level like he was supposed to. His master didn't hurry to change his position and only when Harry desperately thought _I can't hold on any longer_ he circled his kneeling form and summoned a silken black rope. With dexterous fingers Tom bound him in an intricate pattern: Harry's arms were tied together, the upper parts got linked with his torso, a knot resting high on his sternum and several more in line binding his arms. A loop wound around his neck, helping him to keep his head down. Then his Master knotted Harry‘s lowered forearms to his thighs and slung the rope back around his wrists - palms still sprawled out.

_You look absolutely delicious, pet. A feast for me to... devour._

With that Tom conjured some odiferous bay oil and Harry inhaled the comforting and well-known fragrance. A wooden stool manifested itself. Tom sat down next to Harry and started massaging him above the loop, rubbing the ointment in little circles into Harry’s skin - right under his hairline. His strong and slim fingers stroked and caressed tense muscles. Tom didn't touch Harry to cause relaxation, he did so to fuel their bond. He ran his hands over Harry's skin, shoulders, back, and sides while simultaneously praising Harry through the bond. 

_You have grown beautifully into your skin, pet. I remember how scrawny and tiny you were when we first met in the Chamber of Secrets. Now, look at you. All those chiselled muscles. The body of a handsome young man - all mine to play with._

_Better play with than kill each other._

_Unbecoming, Harry. It has been a long time since I wanted to kill you._

_True that. We do owe a lot to Fawkes and his tears' power. They brought me back from the brink of dying, gave you a life of your own, and forged this unique connection between us._

_We do. Admittedly, it pains me to be grateful to a creature of the late Dumbledore, but for you I am. .... Now, be quiet and enjoy my ministrations._

And Harry did. He let go, stopped thinking about the past, here and there, surrendering himself to his Master. 

The fondling became sensual by slowing considerably to a point shy from tickling. It concentrated on Harry's erogenous zones now. From his sensitive nape Tom's fingers slid to his front, over a bound arm toward his chest, never reaching his nipples because those were covered by his arms. Yet the intention was there and they perked up without Tom's touch. There was no way downwards to the place Harry wanted to feel his Master's hands the most and he huffed frustratedly. 

"Impatient again?", Tom asked, mirth tingeing his voice.

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he grumbled silently which wasn't satisfactory as Tom knew exactly how wound up he was. 

His Master's sleek fingers curved around Harry's hips, increasing the pressure on his glutes just to linger maddingly right above his cleft.

_Please, sir._

_You are doing fine. Just a bit more._

Warm oil dripped down onto Harry's crack. Tom's fingers spread it, down over his pucker, perineum, and balls. They omit his cock, his insides and Harry squirmed with want. Instead of a reprieve, his Master's second hand joined the first. Harry couldn't stifle a groan. 

_Nearly there._

Coordinated Tom's palm engulfed Harry's prick while two fingers of his other hand sank into his arse. 

"How well prepared you came to me. Such a good pet."

His Master continued nonverbally. 

_I see it in your mind. You want to be fucked. Taken hard and fast while you are bound and helpless like this. You are lucky, Harry. I'm in a generous mood today and will grant you this wish._

While these words were seeping into Harry's mind, his Master's hands left him and he was levitated onto the bed. Harry landed on the mattress, head, shoulders and knees first. The loop around his neck magically gave way so he could turn his head to the side if he needed more air. 

He probably looked like a twisted pretzel, but it didn't matter. His master would fuck him. That was all that counted.

_Nonsense. You are as beautiful as ever, just a bit more accessible for me._

The mattress dipped and seconds later Harry felt Tom's cockhead nudging his entrance. He waited, breath held, but nothing happened. 

_Tom! Come on. You said you wouldn't torture me._

_Always in such a hurry._

But he grabbed Harry's hips and pushed forward until his dick was shed to the hilt in Harry's arse. Then Tom didn't linger and fucked Harry, fast and with a welcomed amount of strength. 

It was heavenly. 

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin and their hard breaths, their connection brimmed with heat. 

_Give it to me. Don't… hold… back._

_Never. Harry. ... Now be a good pet and come for me!_

Tom's hand sneaked up to his dick, in time for Harry to spill right into his palm. It took only a few more hard thrusts for his Master to follow him over the edge.

Both panting, they slumped next to each other on the sheets. As soon as Tom had regained his breath he soundlessly vanished the black rope. Harry unbent his limbs and was rewarded with another massage - a real one this time to help his tense muscles to slacken off. Harry sighed satiated.

His Master's laughter rang through the room and Harry's mind likewise. Pure elation spoke from it.

Outside the flagging rain picked up again.

_Take a short nap, pet. You'll need your strength as I am far from being done with you._

_Yes, sir._

With a smile on his face Harry fell asleep.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments on your way out if you enjoyed this little story. Thank you!
> 
> Oh and if you want to know how bound Harry looks. [Here](https://pixers.de/fototapeten/shibari-28774762) this picture was my inspiration.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-october. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
